


New Year's

by Tinymousechild



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinymousechild/pseuds/Tinymousechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaFontaine and Carmilla try to do something nice for New Year's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setup

The Setup

“No, no, those lights go over there.” LaFontaine orders. Carmilla sighs and picks up the strands of lights. 

“Why are we doing this again?” Carmilla asks.

“Perry wanted something special for New Year's.” LaFontaine explains as they lift a large sign that reads Happy New Year. “And you are doing this because Laura will love it.” Carmilla rolls her eyes but continues to string the lights up around the small area they have step up. “I'm almost done and then you can go back inside. I don't really see why this is a problem. It's not like you get cold anyway.”

“No, but I could be doing better things right now.” She smirks at LaFontaine, who makes a face.

“I so did not need to know that. Just put up your damn lights so I can go inside.” LaFontaine says. “You may not be cold but I'm freezing.” They plug the board in and smile when it lights up. “Okay, I just have to set up the timer so this comes on at midnight.”

“Seriously. You didn't set that up before.” Carmilla groans. “Can't you just plug it in?” She tugs the beanie Laura gave her for Christmas down over her ears. 

“I want it to turn on exactly at midnight.” LaFontaine says. Carmilla sighs, sits down on a ledge and starts to hum. LaFontaine looks up. “Are you humming Hakuna Matata?” Carmilla ignores them and they turn back to set up the timer. Carmilla is halfway through the song when they announced they're done.

“Great. Let's get inside before limbs start falling off.” Carmilla says. “Oh and if you tell anyone about the song, you won't have a very happy new year's.” LaFontaine scoffs.

“Please. You wouldn't dare.” LaFontaine says. “Laura would be pissed.” Carmilla frowns and follows LaFontaine back to the dorm.


	2. New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well, I finished it early and it's new year's somewhere so I'm gonna post this now.

New Years

Carmilla leads Laura out to the small area where LaFontaine and Perry are already waiting, both in heavy jackets and matching beanies. Lights twinkle with bright colors and the sign hangs from a nearby tree. Laura smiles at the lights

“Did you help with this?” Laura asks, turning to face her girlfriend. Carmilla shrugs and Laura kisses her cheek. “Thank you.” 

“I made cookies.” Perry says, holding out a tray with an assortment of cookies. Laura grabs one and takes a bite. “Carmilla?” 

“Sure.” Carmilla says. She grabs a cookie and nibbles on it slightly. 

“Okay. Only two minutes left.” LaFontaine says. “Here, have some cocoa.” They hand Laura and Carmilla thermoses of hot chocolate. Laura takes a sip of hers. Carmilla pulls Laura close and turns her towards the sign. “One minute.” The group stands there in silence until LaFontaine starts counting down from ten. “Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.” The sign bursts to life as Carmilla pulls Laura in for a kiss. Perry bumps LaFontaine on the arm, smiling before placing a light kiss on their lips. 

“Happy New Year, Laura.” Carmilla says. Laura snuggles up against Carmilla. LaFontaine starts to hum Hakuna Matata and instead of glaring Carmilla just joins in, pulling Laura down onto a blanket and staring up at the rainbow lights. 

“Happy New Year, Carm.” Laura says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone has/had a great and safe New Year's! Enjoy 2015! :D


End file.
